yeah_but_who_caresfandomcom-20200214-history
The Facepunch War
The Facepunch War was a rebellion in 2b2t against the rising Facepunch Republic by the 4chan Anarchists. It occurred during 2011-2012. It started when a player named Chezhead rallied everyone on the Facepunch forum to join 2b2t and form a peaceful anarchy in the server. The 4channers disagreed with this and attempted to take down the Facepunch Republic. Summary The Facepunch War began in April of 2011 when Chezhead led most of the Facepunch members to 2b2t. This caused chaos among the community and the 4channers wanted to take down the Facepunchers. The Facepunchers started to build bases among the server and tried to make a peaceful anarchy. The 4channers stalked and killed Facepunchers and griefed their bases. Major Events Some of these do not have dates as they have been lost over the years. * April 27th, 2011 - Chezhead begins first 2b2t related thread on facepunch.com and declares the founding of the Facepunch Republics to bring a peaceful anarchy. 4channers assemble to combat this. A KOS list is assembled by Chez. * April 28th, 2011 - Greyskull's Stand marks first battle of the impending war. Camp Facepunch destroyed by Luke2thebun. Chezhead denies war. * April, 2011 - July, 2011 - Peak of war and Republic power. Several bases made and destroyed by raiders and 4channers. *July, 2011 - October, 2011 - Republic idea begins to wane and decline. The last thread of the Republic on facepunch.com is started on July 7th, 2011, titled "2b2t V2: there is no FP republic". Facepunchers begin to quit 2b and give up. Chezhead gives up on the Republic in October. * October, 2011 - February, 2012 - Players continue to try and keep the Republic together with the departure of Chezhead as leader. This fails and the Republic collapses in February. * June, 2012 - Last band of facepunchers, led by Phagocytic, dedicated to the Republic try and create a spawn base known as Zion, with the hopes to constantly rebuild it to make griefers give up. This fails as facepunchers got tired of constantly rebuilding and began to lose hope. The group slowly gave up and disbanded causing the end of the old Republic. Trivia * The war in itself is almost similar to The Rusher War four years later: a group of new players trying to make a change in 2b2t, with old players trying to take them down. Major differences include the fact that the amount of facepunchers joining the server was less, not more, than the amount of people who already played, and the fact that the facepunch community was much less centralized around a specific leader, and (somewhat) more mature, than the TCR community. * Despite the war having much less casualties than the Rusher War, 4 years later, the war saw more armed combatants die than in the Rusher War due to the fact that the war was during the Beta stages of Minecraft, meaning enchantments, god armor, crystals, totems, withers, etc, were not a thing back then, making killing much easier than it is today. The only reason the Rusher War outweighs in the casualties department, is because of the mass slaughter of the newfags at spawn, who barely had anything, if not nothing. Discrepancies Despite this war being similar to the Rusher War and fought for the same reason, to get newfags off the server, Team Rusher and the Republic were completely different in motive on the server. The Republic wanted to change the way the server was played, and the 4channers saw this as an insult, while the Rushers were more or less like bad tourists, who wanted to explore 2b's history, but had those bad apples in the group that ticked off the Vets. Think of it like 2b2t is the museum, the Rushers are the tourists, and the Vets, in a sense, a really bad security force. Like with all tourists, you have to have that idiot who goes and touches the painting or sculpture (monuments in 2b's case), and so the bad security force gets mad and causes a rampage, which causes more paintings and sculpture touching. Major Groups Involved * Facepunch Republic * 4channers Minor Groups Involved * Judge's group - recruited from both sides * Brotherhood of Diamonds - gave diamonds to anyone * Various raider groups and independents Category:Wars Category:History Category:Events Category:Ancient Category:Facepunch